


The Boy From The End

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho finds a mysterious boy in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy From The End

Etho's POV

It all started when I was 8, my dad took me to the end to fight my first ender dragon.

When the ender dragon was dead and we were heading to the portal, I saw this little boy, probably my age, with bright purple eyes, that matched the color of an enderman's eyes. I just stared at him, and I swore he was staring back. my dad pulled me through the portal, away from that mysterious boy.

I kept wondering about that boy, and his purple eyes. It was really getting to me, I had to know more. so one night when I was sure my dad wouldn't notice, I snuck out.

I jumped through the portal, the same dizzying feeling I got the first time, overcame me. I stumbled but got caught by a pair small arms. I looked up and saw the boy with purple eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asks

The boys voice is deep and raspy, unlike anything I've ever heard, it just adds to the mystery of the boy.

"I-I saw you when I was here.... I snuck out because I was curious" I say

A look of recognition flashes across the boys face, he shoves me slightly.

"You! you helped kill my best friend!" The boy accuses

"What?"

"The ender dragon! I helped raise her! And you killed her!"

"I-I'm... sorry.... if I would have known I wouldn't have done it."

"Just go..." the boy says pointing towards the portal.

"But..."

"No, just go"

"Fine" I say with a sigh and walk back through the portal.

That only escalated my curiosity surrounding the strange boy, with the purple eyes.

I ended up drawing a picture of him, so I could always remember.

~~time skip~~

I feel the folded piece if paper in my pocket, the picture I had drawn almost ten years ago. I clutch my sword as me, my dad, and his crew step through the end portal. I will never get used to the dizzy feeling that you get.

I see the ender dragon circling the dark sky, just waiting for us.

"ATTACK!" my dad yells.

Everyone rushes but me. off in the distance, I see a person, around my age, he has short brown hair. he turns around and his purple eyes meet my mismatch grey and red.

The person has a look on his face, something close to sorrow. Then it hits me, he must have helped raise that dragon. I can't kill it, I can't let the others kill it.

I tear my gaze away from his and break into a sprint. I get to my dad who has his bow drawn back.

"We... can't.... kill... it" I say panting

"Why not?" he responds

"Because, its owner will be crushed, filled with sadness"

"Who cares, it's just a dragon"

"I CARE!" I yell

"Either help or go home" he says sternly

"No" I say glaring at him and crossing my arms

"Etho, you get your butt home now!"

"No, I won't let you kill it"

My dad lowers his bow and whips around, his face inches from mine.

"Home, now!"

"No"

He brings back his arm and slaps me, hard. I recoil in pain and cup my cheek.

"Home" he says

I don't argue anymore, I turn and run to the portal. I glance back towards where that person had been, his purple eyes have not only the look of sorrow, but also a look of appreciation, and anger. I step through the portal.

I sat in my dark room, frustrated and hating everything, especially my dad. he brought home the EXP from the dragon in bottles. I hated him for doing that, he killed the persons best friend, again.

Not only that but he grounded me for defying him. I'm not allowed to go anywhere for the next 2 weeks. ugh I really hate him.

~~time skip~~

I can't take this anymore! I've been stuck at home, not able to hang out with Beef and Pause at all. I have to get out, I really do.

I wait till 3 in the morning and grab my sword, bow, and quiver and sneak out through my window.

I step through the portal, the dizziness instantly making itself known, I stumble and fall, my sword clattering to the ground.

A hand appears in front of me. I look up to see the person with purple eyes. I grab the hand and he pulls me up.

"Thank you for the other day, Etho" the person says

"I couldn't stand them killing your friend.... especially after last time." I say looking at my feet.

"Well, I appreciate your effort." the person says, a weird softness in his purple eyes.

"I never caught your name"

"I'm Nebris" he says holding out his hand

I shake his hand, it's surprisingly soft.

"It's nice to officially meet you" I say

"You too" Nebris responds

A silence settles between us. I spare a few glances at Nebris.

"Soo....umm" I say and rub the back of my neck awkwardly

"Not trying to be rude, but why are you here?" Nebris asks

"Oh... my dad grounded me for disobeying him and I was getting extremely bored and tired of staying home, so I snuck out and came here"

"Was that your dad the other day?"

"Yeah..."

"How is your cheek, that looked like it hurt" Nebris says lightly brushing my cheek with his fingers.

My heart skips a beat. I lean into his touch. I instantly feel my face heat up. I notice the light brushing of pink on Nebris' face too.

Nebris' eyes widen and he pulls back his hand.

"S-S-Sorry" Nebris stutters

"I..." I say but stop, not really knowing what to say.

An awkward silence settles between us, I shuffle my feet staring at the ground.

I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt, I spin around and see my dad, he is obviously angry.

"Why did you leave! you knew you were grounded!" dad says angrily

"I, just couldn't stand being at home anymore!" I retort

My dad notices Nebris "is this the person you stood up for?"

"Yeah..." I say quietly

"You are going to go home and go to your room, right now, you are grounded for a month."

"But..."

"No buts"

"No" I say, standing my ground

My dad pulls my shirt, trying to drag me away.

I turn back to Nebris, struggling. he has a look in his mesmerizing purple eyes, it's a mix between sadness, desperation, and that soft, gentle look.

I reach out for Nebris, the sudden urge to be close to him almost to much to handle. Nebris grabs my hand, but my dad continues to pull me away.

I loose my grip on Nebris' hand.

"ETHO!" Nebris says, his voice full of desperation

"NEBRIS!" I manage right as I'm pulled through the portal.

~~time skip~~

It feels like it's been forever, since that night. I've been literally going insane.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my dad entering my room.

"I'm leaving for a week, I expect you to stay here." he says

"Fine" I reply

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning" he says and leaves the room.

He's leaving! this could be my chance! I could run away, go somewhere, far, far, away and never have to deal with him again!

But what about Nebris? I only know of the one portal to the end. if I left here I might not ever see him again. but why should that matter? But it does. maybe its the way my heart skipped a beat when he touched my cheek, or that kind, gentle look in his purple eyes. it's just him in general, I don't think I can just leave without at least saying good bye.

~~time skip~~

I shove a bunch of clothes and necessities into a backpack and grab my sword, bow, and quiver. I take one last look at my room. I see the picture I drew oh so many years ago. I grab it and stick it in my pocket. I head out the door.

I step through the portal, the dizziness, like always, taking affect. I stumble and barely manage to catch myself.

I look around and see a bunch of endermen. I was hoping Nebris would be here. I really won't feel right leaving until I say goodbye.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I'm basically tackled

"Etho! It's so good to see you! I thought you got hurt or something!"Nebris says

I nuzzle into Nebris, not thinking.

"My dad left for the week, and I had to get away" I say

Nebris notices my bag of stuff.

"Wait.... your leaving?"

"Yeah.... I just can't take it anymore."

"Oh...." Nebris says, a look of hurt and disappointment apparent in his eyes.

"I had to say good bye first, I don't know if I will ever see you again." I say

Even though I knew this was going to happen, me saying it aloud only made it that much harder.

"Yeah..." Nebris says, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Nebris" I say

"You could always stay here, with me"

"But my dad would come looking for me, this is one of the first places he would check"

The look of hurt and sadness that crosses Nebris' face makes my heart ache.

Nebris sighs with defeat, a tear making its way down his cheek.

I brush it away with the pad of my thumb, feeling Nebris shudder.

"Please don't cry" I say

"But... Etho..... your leaving.... and.... um.... I.... I.... love you" Nebris says sobbing.

He loves me. maybe that's what that feeling was, love. it all makes sense. The gentle look, my heart fluttering, just him in general. I feel the puzzle piece click into place, the mystery of the boy with purple eyes slowly unfolding.

"I love you to Nebris" I say and pull him into a tight hug, I feel his arms wrap tightly around me.

I never wanted to let go, I just wanted to stay with Nebris, safe in his arms, but I needed to get going. I move away slightly, but don't let go.

"Nebris" I say gently

He looks at me

"I have to go...." I say

"Please Etho, please don't leave." Nebris begs.

Seeing him like this breaks my heart.

"But I have to."

"I don't want to be alone Etho, I've been alone almost my whole life! I can't stand the thought of loosing anyone else, especially after I just found you."

"What do you mean you've been alone most of your life?" I ask

"My parents died when I was 5."

That's terrible.... I can't just leave him can I? but what about my dad finding me?

"I'm so sorry Nebris" I say putting a hand on his arm, he covers my hand with his own, but doesn't say anything

"You could come with me" I suggest quietly

"But this is my home" Nebris says

"I know, but I'm leaving my home too. I'm gonna get as far away from here as possible"

Nebris looks at me with teary, purple eyes "i'll go with you"

I feel a great weight lift off my shoulder.

I just look at Nebris, to happy to actually form words. I close the gap between us and kiss him, which he accepts almost instantly.

We finally pull away for air. that gentle look in his purple eyes makes me melt.

"I'm so glad your coming with me" I say

"Yeah, me too"

"Why don't you gather up your belongings and meet me back here"

"Alright" Nebris says walking away.

He comes back ten minutes later with a backpack of his own. I intertwine our fingers as we walk to the portal.

"You ready?" I ask, noticing how nervous he looks

"I've never left the end before" Nebris admits

"Don't worry, I'm here for you all the way"

He looks at me, his purple eyes filled with fear "ok"

We step through the portal, which didn't only signify the start of a great adventure, but a new beginning. Us turning a corner, running away from our past, and to our future, together.


End file.
